Le calme avant la tempête
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Il y a deux ou trois siècles, avant la naissance de Daisy, un Célestellien prénommé Corvus fut blessé alors qu'il se rendait à Dracocardis, le village dont il est le Gardien, et dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez lui, à l'Observatoire, à cause de ses ailes endommagées. Heureusement, il y a Séréna, la fille du maire, une mortelle comme les autres en apparence, mais pas pour Corvus...
1. Chapter 1

Il avait chaud - trop chaud. Les étés à Dracocardis étaient toujours étouffants, et nombreux étaient les villageois qui se rendaient sur la plage, un peu plus bas, pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il exhala un long soupir, épuisé par la touffeur de la maisonnette. D'un geste lent, il ramena ses cheveux longs, raides, et d'un blond lumineux magnifique, au dessus de sa tête pour se dégager la nuque. C'était bien la toute première fois qu'il aurait souhaité être chauve, comme son disciple, et non pas être pourvu de cette chevelure soyeuse. Jamais il n'avait connu, en quelques six cent ans d'existence, une telle canicule. Le verre d'eau qui était posé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit où il gisait depuis trois jours était vide depuis longtemps. Il l'avait vidé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il s'empara pourtant du récipient transparent et le plaqua sur son front moite avec un soupir de soulagement. Un peu de fraîcheur, il ne demandait rien de plus ! Il aurait bien aimé sortir pour -pourquoi pas ? -piquer une tête dans la mer, mais il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme qui l'avait recueilli ne le laisserait jamais sortir. Lui non plus, en toute honnêteté, ne se sentait pas la force de se lever. Son corps était encore perclus d'hématomes, plaies et ecchymoses en tous genres, mais c'étaient surtout ses grandes ailes blanches garnies de plumes qui le faisaient souffrir. L'une d'entre elles, la droite, avait été salement brûlée sur toute la longueur, et il n'avait pas été loin de se briser la gauche. Il s'en était tiré, mais elles étaient dans un très mauvais état, et il ressentait une souffrance horrible dès qu'il les bougeait un peu. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, en fait. A part son visage, qui avait été relativement épargné par les diverses catastrophes qui lui étaient tombées dessus, son corps était bandé de partout.

Et il avait vraiment trop chaud, par dessus le marché. Il examina de nouveau le verre. Non, il était toujours désespérément vide. S'il voulait boire, il allait falloir qu'il se lève et marche jusqu'au sceau posé dans un angle de la pièce. L'angle opposé, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance, de toute façon...

Il se redressa lentement, et son corps et lui gémirent à l'unisson. Il avait passé trois jours à fixer ce plafond sans pouvoir se lever, et se remettre en action était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Au prix d'un gros effort, il parvint à se détacher des oreillers, et sa tête ploya aussitôt en avant. Même son cou n'avait plus assez de force pour la maintenir droite. Il fit glisser ses deux jambes sur le côté et se cogna les pieds contre le mur. Il poussa un grognement à la fois d'exaspération et de douleur, qui fut étouffé par sa tignasse qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Lorsqu'il parvint à se mettre debout, le sol se mit à tanguer sous ses pieds et les murs se dérobèrent sous sa paume. Il se laissa tomber contre la cloison et se cogna l'épaule. Ses genoux plièrent d'eux-mêmes et il n'arriva pas à se redresser. Il en fut réduit à se déplacer en position accroupie, à petites pas rapprochés, vers le sceau où clapotait l'eau tant désirée. Il se dit qu'il avait bien la chance d'être seul dans la maison, parce qu'à cet instant, il n'avait rien du glorieux Célestellien protecteur de Dracocardis. Il évoquait juste vaguement un oiseau à l'agonie qui n'arrive même plus à voler. Ce qui était loin d'être totalement faux, quand on y pensait.

Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla enfin près du sceau, il but à longues gorgées et résista à l'envie de plonger son visage dans le récipient. Il s'appuya dos au mur et jeta un coup d'œil au lit qu'il venait de quitter de dessous ses longues mèches blondes indisciplinées. Il décréta que c'était trop loin pour lui et resta assis au pied du mur. Tout compte fait, il était mieux ici, près du sol, lui qui était une créature céleste. Humiliant contraste.

Il resta là toute la journée, à somnoler dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison. Vers la fin de journée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la jeune femme qui l'avait recueilli et soigné déboula dans la pièce.

"Je suis vraiment navrée, disait-elle de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Je ne voulais pas rester sur la plage aussi longtemps, mais les autres filles m'ont retenue..."

Elle se figea en découvrant le lit vide. Ses yeux d'un beau bleu brillant fouillèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur le blond aux ailes d'oiseau assis dans un coin.

"Oh, Corvus ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Tu as essayé de te lever, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pourtant pas rétabli, tu le sais !

-Je le sais, répondit le dénommé Corvus en écartant lentement les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Mais... J'avais soif. La chaleur est vraiment à peine supportable."

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et sembla s'absorber dans une profonde réflexion.

"Si tu as vraiment trop chaud... désires-tu que je te conduise à la plage ? Ca te rafraîchira sans doute.

-Oui, ça me plairait bien, avoua Corvus. Malheureusement... Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à me déplacer jusque là-bas.

-Je te soutiendrai, lui assura son hôtesse. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, je te le promets.

-Merci... Séréna..."

Leur longue marche jusqu'à la plage fut laborieuse. Corvus trainait les pieds, presque incapable de maintenir ses genoux dépliés. La jeune femme, qui avait passé un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, le soutenait de son mieux et l'encourageait d'une voix infiniment douce. De même, il avait un mal fou à maintenir sa tête droite, et souvent, son visage dodelinait sur la droite et se nichait dans le cou dégagé de Séréna. Celle-ci rougissait et détournait la tête pour éviter qu'il remarque ses joues empourprées. Corvus, pour sa part, sentait le rouge lui monter au visage de même, et était bien content que ses cheveux longs le dissimulent.

Séréna l'aida à s'installer dans l'eau peu profonde, là où, assis, elle lui arrivait aux épaules. La jeune femme aussi se retrouva trempée presque jusqu'à la taille, mais cela lui importait peu. Corvus poussa un soupir de contentement clairement audible en sentait la mer le tremper tout entier et l'apaiser de sa fraîcheur bienvenue. Sans mot dire, Séréna forma une coupe avec ses petites mains fines et coupées par les herbes qu'elle avait l'habitude de cueillir, et l'emplit d'eau salée. Elle la versa ensuite sur le crâne de Corvus, qui sembla surpris mais se laissa faire. La jolie jeune femme s'agenouilla ensuite derrière son Gardien et, d'une main tremblante, dégagea les cheveux qui lui collaient à la nuque. La paume de sa main l'effleurèrent, et elle le sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Elle fit passer les cheveux blonds de Corvus sur une seule épaule et entreprit de lui rafraîchir la nuque. Il poussa un nouveau long soupir, mais il semblait y avoir plus que du soulagement, dans ce soupir. Séréna laissa retomber l'eau qu'elle venait de recueillir dans ses mains, et elle tomba en clapotant. La jeune femme appuya son visage contre la nuque de Corvus, puis avança la tête et lui caressa le côté du cou avec le bout de son nez. Il hoqueta de surprise et ses ailes s'agitèrent nerveusement, brassant l'eau derrière eux. Ils étaient écarlates tous les deux, à présent. Corvus tourna lentement la tête, et sa compagne ôta son menton de son épaule. Ils se regardèrent en silence, les yeux dans les yeux. Depuis que la jeune femme l'avait recueilli, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls en tête à tête. Avant, il y avait toujours d'autres villageois, le père de Séréna ou des amies à elle.

Corvus se tourna lentement pour être face à elle. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leur nez se touchaient. Des gouttes d'eau de mer se détachaient par intermittence des longues mèches blondes trempées du Célestellien, seul bruit qui troublait le silence. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était supposé faire. Les Célestelliens tels que lui ne tombaient PAS amoureux. Jamais. Mais enfin... Il était vrai aussi que les Célestelliens n'aimaient pas tellement les mortels, en règle générale. Brièvement, il pensa à ce que les siens -son chef Apodis, son ami Raphaël et, surtout, son élève Aquila- diraient s'ils le voyaient. Mais les lèvres de Séréna semblaient si douces, et leur visage étaient si proches... La jeune femme battit lentement des paupières et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Bien que n' ayant jamais embrassé personne de sa vie, Corvus entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Comme attiré par un aimant, il pencha son visage vers celui de la jeune femme. Ils fermèrent les yeux presque en même temps, puis leur menton se touchèrent. Et enfin, ils joignirent leurs lèvres, douces pour celles de Séréna, au goût de sel pour celles de Corvus. Ils étaient accroupis l'un en face de l'autre dans la mer, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Et leurs lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Doucement. Tendrement. Et ce baiser avait un goût de mer et d'éternité.


	2. Chapter 2

"Et alors là, Raphaël a foncé droit dans la nuée de pigeons qu'il n'avait pas vue arriver, et résultat, il a gardé du duvet de pigeon dans les cheveux et les vêtements pendant toute une semaine !"

La jeune femme éclata de rire, de son rire si mélodieux sans être niais, ce rire que Corvus qualifierait sans hésitation de "parfait". Il contempla avec un soupir adorateur les pommettes qui conservaient encore un peu les rondeurs de l'enfance de sa compagne se teinter de rose pendant qu'elle riait.

"Ton ami Raphaël m'a l'air d'un sacré numéro, commenta enfin Séréna. J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'en rate pas une, admit le Célestellien aux cheveux blonds. Et je dois avouer qu'il commence à vraiment me manquer. Aquila aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Tu vas te faire méchamment gronder quand ils vont te revoir, non ?

-Oh, oui, c'est plus que certain."

Leur conversation fut interrompue à ce moment-là par le père de la jeune femme, maire du village, qui entra dans la maison, une expression que se voulait sévère -sans succès- sur le visage.

"Séréna, tu devrais être dehors et prêter main forte aux autres villageois pour préparer la fête de Saint-Valentin de ce soir, lui rappela-t-il. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu restes ici à te tourner les pouces.

-Oui, Père, répondit docilement la jeune femme. J'y vais tout de suite. Qui va veiller sur Corvus en mon absence ?

-Séréna, intervint l'intéressé, je suis bien assez grand pour me surveiller tout seul. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi.

-Mais enfin, protesta Séréna, tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?

-Il ne bougera pas d'ici, ma chère fille, la rassura son père. Il y aura de l'agitation dans tout le village toute l'après-midi, alors s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'aie crainte qu'il n'aura qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre et appeler.

-Bon, très bien, céda la jeune femme en soupirant. Mais surtout, pas d'imprudences, tu m'as bien comprise, Corvus ?

-Mais oui, mais oui, lui promit encore le Célestellien."

Séréna sortit enfin, suivie de son père. Corvus soupira de soulagement.

_Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je vais pouvoir essayer de lui trouver un cadeau pour cette fête que les mortels appellent "Saint-Valentin". Si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai pu observer ces derniers siècles, le but est d'offrir quelque chose à la personne qu'on aime. _

_L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne peut pas dire que je sois en très grande forme. Et si quelqu'un me voit sortir, ça va être la panique au village. D'autant plus que Séréna me passera un sacré savon. _

_Il va falloir que je demande de l'aide à quelqu'un._

L'aide en question se présenta d'elle-même, quelques minutes plus tard. On frappa trois petits coups à la porte et une jeune femme entra timidement. Elle s'appelait Marine et c'était une des amies de Séréna. La jeune personne se troubla et rougit dès qu'elle aperçut son Gardien vénéré.

"Ex... Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle (parce que peu de gens tutoyaient Corvus à Dracocardis). Je suis venue chercher Séréna pour qu'elle vienne nous aider à confectionner les couronnes de fleurs. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

-Pardon, mais elle vient tout juste de partir avec son père, répondit Corvus. Attends une minutes, s'il te plaît, la pria le Célestellien en voyant que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à quitter la maison en s'excusant. J'aurais un service à te demander.

-Un... Un service ? Vous voulez que je vous rende un service, vénéré Gardien ? s'étonna Marine.

-Tout à fait. Vois-tu, j'aimerais offrir quelque chose à mon hôtesse pour lui témoigner ma gratitude pour m'offrir l'hospitalité. L'ennui, c'est que je me trouve dans l'incapacité de sortir d'ici. Pourrais-tu m'aider à trouver quelque chose qui lui plairait ?

-Eh bien... Peut... Peut-être pourriez-vous lui offrir... des fleurs ?

-Assurément, cela semble une bonne idée. Toutefois, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides. Penses-tu que tu pourrais me soutenir quelques minutes pour que je sorte acheter des fleurs à Séréna ?

-Oh, mais... Bien... bien sûr, assura la jeune femme, de plus en plus abasourdie par la requête qui lui était faite. Mais... pardon, cher Gardien, vous n'avez pas d'argent, je me trompe ?

-Non, admit le cher Gardien en question, mais je pense que je pourrai m'arranger. Oh, bien sûr, il est exclu que tu parles de notre sortie à ton amie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout... Tout ce que vous voudrez, précieux Gardien."

La suite fut plutôt rocambolesque : Corvus, plus faible et courbaturé qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire, dû s'appuyer le plus possible sur Marine pour pouvoir marcher, sauf que la jeune femme était si émoustillée de toucher le Gardien vénéré de son village que ses jambes tremblaient, et que le Célestellien avait la sotte impression de trahir sa bien-aimée en se laissant aller contre une autre, aussi faisait-il ce qu'il pouvait pour s'appuyer le moins possible sur Marine. Après, bien sûr, il fallu serpenter adroitement entres les maisons en passant le plus inaperçu possible -heureusement que la demeure du maire se situait tout près de l'entrée du village et que tous les habitants de Dracocardis se trouvaient sur la place. Un groupe de marchands itinérants vendait des roses -fleur introuvable dans la région- à la porte du village. En guise de monnaie d'échange, Corvus leur céda quelques unes de ses plumes.

"Les plumes de Célestelliens protègent des sorts qui causent la mort instantanément, expliqua-t-il aux vendeurs, qui hallucinaient tellement de voir un vrai Gardien devant eux que Corvus aurait pu leur dérober toutes leurs roses et déguerpir sans qu'ils bougent d'un pouce. Vous pourrez en tirer un prix convenable."

En plus, il accepta de les bénir, un peu comme le ferait un prêtre -et se garda de leur avouer que ça ne leur servirait pas à grand chose-. Après quoi, il reprit le chemin de la maison de Séréna en chancelant, toujours soutenu par la timide Marine. Il remercia la jeune femme, cacha le volumineux bouquet sous son lit et se remit bien sagement sous les couvertures.

/

/

_Il n'y a pas à dire, je préfère avoir Séréna comme soutien._

Corvus appuya discrètement son nez contre les cheveux châtain clair de la jeune femme et huma son doux parfum. Celle-ci sourit et raffermit encore son étreinte sur la hanche de son Gardien, qu'elle maintenait ainsi afin "de le soutenir et de l'aider à marcher". Corvus laissa discrètement courir ses doigts sur la taille de Séréna, et elle rougit.

"Hé, viens un peu par ici, murmura la jeune femme en entrainent discrètement le Célestellien à l'écart de la foule qui se pressait vers la place."

Les deux amants s'éclipsèrent derrière les maisons et s'assirent sur un banc à l'abri des regards. Corvus tendit avec une timidité touchante le bouquet de roses qu'il avait obtenu pour sa bien-aimée et caché derrière son dos tout le long du trajet.

"Oh, Corvus, c'est pour moi ? s'enquit la jeune femme, touchée. Merci beaucoup !"

Elle prit le bouquet et vola un baiser au Célestellien au passage. Celui-ci rougit tellement fort que même dans l'obscurité, Séréna s'en aperçut. Ivre de joie et de félicité, elle picora délicatement les lèvres de son amant angélique de baisers, qu'il lui rendit timidement. Puis, une fois la première surprise passée, il enlaça la taille de sa compagne et lui donna de longs et profonds baisers qui la firent frémir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Les lèvres de Corvus glissèrent ensuite sur son cou dégagé et y déposèrent plusieurs langoureux baisers. Séréna glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son Gardien, puis dans l'encolure de sa chemise et caressèrent la naissance de ses épaules nues. Les deux amants finirent par se séparer pour se regarder dans les yeux, leurs deux mains jointes posées sur leurs genoux.

"Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Séréna, murmura Corvus en appuyant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Corvus, répondit la jeune femme en fermant brièvement les yeux.

-Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Oui, je sais. Et moi aussi, je t'aime."

Leurs lèvres eurent tôt fait de se joindre et de s'unir sur un long et profond baiser.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ceci est un one-shot d'anniversaire, pour Sayo-sis ici présente *applaudissements*, dont c'était l'anniversaire... le 17 avril. Oui, je suis en retard, mais personne n'est parfait. Donc voilà, pour ma sis, qui fête ses dix-huit ans et demi ! :,3 (j'espère que sa date d'anniv n'était pas censée rester officielle... et qu'elle appréciera ce cadeau aussi)._

Il va sans dire que Corvus n'avait jamais confectionné de gâteaux d'anniversaire de sa vie, ni même de gâteaux tout court, du reste. Distraitement, il se demanda ce que ce genre d'apprentissage aurait donné à l'Observatoire, et il s'imagina le visage couvert de farine, un tablier autour de la taille, en train d'enseigner à Aquila comment réussir de bons sablés. L'idée le fit sourire ; son apprenti aurait sans aucun doute considéré ça comme une perte de temps. Il est vrai qu'on peut rarement éloigner du village qu'on protège une horde de monstres féroces, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux fous, en les bombardant de flan au caramel ou de cookies maison. Il rit un peu, distrait un instant de la pâte collante qui emprisonnait ses mains dans le saladier en verre et le constituait prisonnier de son cruel manque de talent pour la pâtisserie.

"La pâte que vous avez confectionnée est par trop collante, ô puissant Gardien, intervint timidement Marine, qui s'était prudemment repliée quelques mètres en retrait."

_Voici Corvus le "puissant Gardien", retenu captif par un saladier plein de pâte à gâteau !_

"Je crains de n'avoir guère de talent en ce qui concerne les arts culinaires, remarqua-t-il plutôt.

-Nul n'est plus talentueux que vous, compétent Gardien ! répliqua Marine avec ferveur. Vous avez juste une technique heu... enfin, une ardeur à la tâche plutôt... heu... débordante."

_Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

Corvus considéra avec une grimace la plafond, le sol, les murs et même la porte constellés de pâte épaisse qui coulait le long de la paroi où elle était accrochée, saupoudrés de farine et aspergés de jaunes d'œuf.

"Il faudra songer à nettoyer la demeure de mon hôtess... heu, de mes généreux hôtes avant leur retour, remarqua le Célestellien. Il serait honteux de ma part de laisser les lieux ainsi.

-Mais enfin, céleste Gardien, vous ne pouvez vous abaisser à faire le ménage ! s'écria la jeune femme, soufflée par une telle idée.

-Et je ne peux m'abaisser à léguer à une tierce personne cette tâche dont je suis l'entier responsable, fit valoir Corvus.

-Voyons, bienveillant Gard...

-Nous y réfléchirons plus tard, si tu veux bien. Peux-tu m'aider à confectionner ce gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Séréna ?

-Ah, mais... avec grand plaisir."

La jeune femme s'approcha timidement, de plus en plus suffoquée à l'idée d'approcher leur vénéré Gardien. Corvus soupira discrètement en la voyant virer à l'écarlate.

_Pourquoi toutes les demoiselles... et même toutes les femmes de Dracocardis, ou presque, sont toutes émoustillées en me voyant ? _

"Non, non, ça ne va pas, observa Marine. Vous devez remuer la cuillère avec plus de force, brillant Gardien. Comme ceci."

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, et oubliant un instant que l'apprenti pâtissier qui se tenait devant elle était son Gardien, la jeune femme s'approcha et lui prit les poignets pour guider ses mouvements. Si, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas été aussi absorbés par la confection du gâteau, ils se seraient aperçus que la porte d'entrée était ouverte, et que quelqu'un s'approchait de la maison. Et la personne qui passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte fut exactement la dernière qu'ils auraient espéré voir dans ce genre de situation. Séréna, car c'était elle, fut saisie de stupeur en avisant le couple improbable que formaient Corvus et Marine, l'un penché en avant, et l'autre derrière lui, les bras enveloppés autour de sa taille et les mains sur les siennes. Le fracas des aliments que la fille du maire transportait dans son panier s'écrasant par terre eurent le mérite de faire se retourner les deux coupables (du moins, aux yeux de Séréna). Le Gardien comme la jeune paysanne changèrent tous deux de couleur dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence; mais si le premier pâlit brusquement en s'apercevant dans quelle délicate position il se trouvait, la seconde devint rouge comme une pivoine. Séréna aussi rougit, mais de colère. C'était une jeune femme patiente, douce et gentille, qu'il était très difficile de contrarier, mais pour le coup, son amant et son amie y réussirent. Incapable de supporter ce qu'elle prenait comme une horrible trahison, Séréna pivota et s'en fût en courant, sans un mot.

"Sé... Séréna..., articula Corvus d'une voix pressante en tendant la main, comme pour la rattraper."

_Oh, non... Non, non, non ! Il faut que je lui explique... Je ne peux pas la laisser croire que je la trompe dès qu'elle a le dos tourné !_

Le Gardien tenta de courir après sa bien-aimée, toutefois, il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de ses blessures, et lorsqu'il accélérait le pas ainsi, il ne tenait plus très droit sur ses jambes. Il partit en vrille, se cognant dans une armoire, puis repartit en arrière et percuta la cuisine, puis vint buter contre le murs, et parvint enfin à sortir. Marine, revenue du choc de s'être tenue si près de leur vénéré Gardien, et d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac par son amie, tenta de le retenir et le supplia de revenir. Mais il l'ignora superbement -ou alors, il était trop focalisé sur sa dulcinée pour prêter attention à la pâle paysanne. En émergeant à la lumière du jour, ébloui, il dévia encore plus de sa trajectoire et se cogna dans le mur d'une maison, et tout son poids porta sur son aile abîmée. La douleur fut tellement intolérable qu'il perdit aussitôt connaissance, au milieu des villageois ébahis.

_Séréna..._

_/_

Séréna traversa les étendues d'herbe à grands pas, indifférente aux larmes qui l'aveuglaient et l'étouffaient presque. Elle n'était maintenant plus en colère, elle était triste. Profondément triste.

_Comment a-t-il pu me trahir de la sorte ? Je croyais que... je croyais que nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre, à jamais... Et pourtant, il m'a trompée !_

Son visage ravagé, aux yeux rougis et aux lèvres serrées, était si intimidant qu'aucun des monstres qui rôdaient dans les parages n'osa l'approcher. Et pourtant, elle était bien vulnérable... Ses pas rapides la guidèrent sans qu'elle ait besoin de réfléchir à sa destination, et au bout de très longues minutes, la gorge en feu, les yeux brûlants, échevelée et sciée par un point de côté, elle s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un tunnel de verdure. Une nouvelle vague de chagrin lui envahi le coeur. C'était ici qu'elle avait rencontré Corvus pour la première fois, faible, blessé et inconscient. Lasse et désirant se reposer au frais, elle entra. Ils faisait bon sous la voûte, et le sol était moelleux sous ses pas. La jeune femme se laissa tomber au bord de l'étendue d'eau qui se trouvait au fond de la caverne de roche et de verdure, et soupira. C'était dans ce petit lac qu'elle avait vu son aimé pour la première fois. Son aimé qui n'avait pas l'air de tant l'aimer que ça, du reste. Elle eût un sourire amer.

_Et puis, après tout, il n'est pas tout à fait en tort. Nous ne sommes ni mariés ni fiancés. De quel droit puis-je prétendre m'approprier le Gardien vénéré de notre village ? _

Le pire était qu'elle le pensait sincèrement. Sans doute l'aimait-elle trop pour pouvoir vraiment le détester.

/

Un sentiment d'urgence éveilla Corvus. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, il se redressa malgré les protestations de son dos encore douloureux et de son aile meurtrie.

"Adoré Gardien ! s'exclama une voix fervente qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Vous voilà de nouveau réveillé !"

Corvus se trouvait dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien aussi. C'était celui dans lequel il avait passé de longs, très longs jours, voire de très longues semaines, depuis que Séréna l'avait recueilli. Séréna...

"Où est Séréna ? s'enquit-il d'une voix pressante. Est-elle rentrée ?

-Pas encore, Gardien, répondit le père de la jeune femme, de l'autre côté du lit, surpris par tant d'urgence. Elle doit toujours être en train de faire ses achats. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ainsi."

Corvus coula un regard vers Marine, qui se mordillait les lèvres en examinant ses ongles d'un air coupable. Elle aussi s'en voulait donc pour le départ précipité de son amie.

_A-t-elle conscience que Séréna s'est enfuie parce qu'elle a cru que je la trompais avec elle ? Notre relation est demeurée secrète ; si Marine se doute de sa nature, ce n'a été que par déduction. Peut-être pense-t-elle que son amie lui en veut d'avoir osé approcher leur Gardien de si près ?_

Il secoua la tête. Peu importait ce que Marine pensait ! Le plus important, c'était de retrouver sa tant aimée. Si elle était sortie du village, elle était sûrement en danger, avec tous les monstres qui rôdaient !

"Je... Je dois la retrouver ! annonça Corvus en se redressant péniblement, faisant fi de ses muscles et de son aile qui le lançaient.

-Je vous en prie, recouvrez votre sang-froid, puissant Gardien ! supplia Marine en se précipitant pour l'empêcher de se lever. Vous êtes encore souffrant, et...

-Peu m'importe, Marine, répliqua le Gardien en la repoussant doucement mais fermement. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour Séréna. Si je m'affaiblis si facilement, si quelques blessures suffisent à avoir raison de moi, alors je ne suis pas digne d'être le Gardien de ce village, ni même d'être considéré comme un guerrier divin."

Ses yeux verts brûlaient d'un feu déterminé et calme, qui s'allumait dans son regard dès qu'il avait une bataille à mener. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrasé ses iris de la sorte, depuis que les lâches soldats de l'Empire Klenfer avaient décidé d'assujettir Dracocardis et de s'emparer de Séréna. Devant ce regard, Marine recula, stupéfaite. Lentement, elle sembla comprendre, sans pouvoir le certifier, que leur Gardien était particulièrement lié à Séréna, plus qu'aux autres villageois. Le comprenant, et désirant avoir une complice pour couvrir son escapade dangereuse, il se pencha et lui chuchota :

"Et je ne serais pas digne de l'amour de Séréna non plus."

Marine rougit et recula en bredouillant, incapable d'articuler une phrase cohérente. Corvus lui adressa un regard appuyé de dessous ses mèches blondes et lumineuses, et prit courageusement le chemin de la sortie. Il laissa le père de sa bien-aimée, qui s'était levé en même temps que Marine et ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'on faisait un tel tapage à propos de sa fille en train de faire des achats. La nouvelle complice des deux amoureux s'efforça d'inventer un mensonge convaincant pour expliquer l'empressement du Gardien à rejoindre Séréna; ou du moins Corvus l'espéra-t-il, car il quitta Dracocardis sans se retourner.

_J'arrive, Séréna. Puissent le Tout-Puissant et l'Yggdrasil veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que je puisse te rejoindre, te protéger et te certifier que tu es le seul et unique amour de ma vie._

/

Séréna finit par se lasser du spectacle ininterrompu de l'eau claire frémissant devant elle. Elle avait pleuré un peu, mais pas beaucoup. C'était une jeune femme forte. La douleur écrasante qu'elle ressentait, elle la gardait dans son coeur. Epuisée, blessée et lasse, elle se releva péniblement et gagna la sortie de la caverne de verdure.

_Après tout, il n'y a pas que Corvus, dans ma vie ! Père doit s'inquiéter._

Dans d'autres occasions, elle se serait fait du soucis pour Marine, qui paniquait assez facilement, mais là, elle haïssait la jeune femme de tout son être, plus encore qu'elle était en colère contre Corvus, car elle pensait que son amie lui avait dérobé son amant. Elle tomba nez à nez avec ce dernier en émergeant à la lumière du jour, à leur grande surprise à tous les deux -ce qui eut le mérite de les distraire, elle de sa rancœur, et lui de son inquiétude. Toutefois, cette stupeur ne dura pas, et le visage de Séréna se ferma avec une rapidité désarmante.

"Pardon, Gardien, je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez passer afin que je puisse rentrer chez moi, annonça-t-elle sèchement en essayant de le contourner.

-Séréna, arrête ça ! s'écria Corvus, écrasé par sa froideur et son ton officiel. Je suis venu t'expliquer...

-Que vous avez des sentiments romantiques à l'égard d'une de mes amies ? le coupa la jeune femme, sentant la fureur monter en elle. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

-Séréna, enfin...

-Si vous souhaitez me demander de garder le secret, je vous assure que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne toucherai pas un mot de votre liaison à qui que ce soit.

-Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je...

-Sur ce serment, je me vois dans l'obligation de prendre congé, Gardien, conclut Séréna en écartant ses bras qui voulaient la retenir d'un mouvement sec.

-Mais vas-tu m'écouter, à la fin ! s'agaça Corvus, désespéré à l'idée qu'elle se soit définitivement détachée de lui. Je n'ai jamais..."

Il n'eut guère le loisir de se justifier. Séréna, cherchant à lui échapper et s'en aller loin de celui qui la faisait tant souffrir, s'était mise à avancer à grands pas dans la plaine. Ce qui attira le regard des féroces monstres alentours sur elle. Tout à sa douleur et sa colère, elle n'était plus sur ses gardes et ne vit donc pas venir celui qui fonçait droit sur elle. Mais Corvus, lui, était un guerrier divin, surentraîné et aux solides réflexes, même affaibli. Avisant le danger qui menaçait sa dulcinée, il laissa tomber explications et disputes et fit la seule chose dont il était encore capable. A la dernière seconde, il se jeta entre Séréna et le monstre. La douleur fut telle qu'il perdit presque aussitôt connaissance -deux fois en quelques minutes, cela commençait à faire trop pour un "guerrier divin" et "protecteur des mortels"-, mais non sans avoir entendu Séréna crier son nom, horrifiée.

/

Il avait un peu froid. Lentement, il prit conscience que, si c'était le cas, c'était parce que son pantalon de lin était mouillé et que de fins filets d'eau coulaient le long de ses jambes. Il avait mal, mais la douleur semblait venir de loin, tant son esprit était encore imprégné des brumes de l'inconscience. Il entendait vaguement le bruit sourd et atténué d'un chiffon que l'on trempe dans l'eau, puis le son clair des petites gouttelettes qui s'échappent du tissus ainsi gorgé d'eau et tintent à la surface de l'étendue aqueuse. Au fur et à mesure que son esprit reprenait pied dans la réalité, il réfléchit que le seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver était Val Espoir... Le lieu où il était allé chercher Séréna ! Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il tourna la tête avec empressement, se demandant où sa belle avait bien pu passer, et la découvrit agenouillée au bord de l'étendue d'eau qui dormait dans la grotte de verdure, en train d'essorer un long pan de tissus souillé de sang. D'où le bruit qu'il avait entendu précédemment. Il se demanda avec perplexité où elle avait bien pu trouver un aussi long bout de tissus rose pâle -même s'il avait surtout viré au rouge-, rose pâle comme... la chemise qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Corvus eut soudain peur de comprendre et son visage devint brûlant comme des braises. Cependant, sa gêne fut bien vite balayée par les sanglots étouffés qui émanaient de la jeune femme, la capuche de sa longue capeline violette rabattue sur sa tête, comme si elle avait honte.

"Sé... Séréna ? coassa Corvus d'une voix tout aussi inquiète que pathétique."

En entendant le son de sa voix, la jeune femme se retourna d'un bloc, ses grands yeux bleus débordant de larmes et de culpabilité, ses cheveux châtains décoiffés, les mains et sa jupe blanche et rose couvertes de sang. Le Gardien se sentit tiraillé entre la peine de la voir aussi brisée, et la gêne... puisque, comme il l'avait deviné, sa dulcinée avait ôté sa chemise pour nettoyer sa blessure. A laquelle il ne pensait plus beaucoup, d'ailleurs, au vu de la poitrine dénudée de Séréna.

"Corvus ! s'écria la jeune femme, éplorée, et ne pensant pas un seul instant qu'elle aurait des raisons de rougir, elle aussi. Comment... comment te sens-tu ?

-Je souffre un peu, répondit honnêtement le Célestellien en se concentrant sur le visage de sa belle.

-Oh, c'est bien ce que je craignais ! se lamenta sa compagne. Les saignements de la plaie sur ton ventre ont presque cessé, mais cette blessure doit être plus grave que ça si tu souffres encore...

-Séréna, l'interrompit-il. Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie."

Il saisit délicatement le visage mouillé de larmes de la jeune femme entre ses doigts fins afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

"Séréna, plus que cette blessure au ventre, je souffre bien plus encore dans mon coeur, à penser que, peut-être, je t'ai perdue et que tu me hais."

Elle hoqueta et pressa sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant les sanglots qui la submergeaient. Avant que son amant puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'allongea près de lui et posa sa tête ébouriffée contre son torse nu -puisqu'elle avait dû lui retirer sa chemise afin de pouvoir soigner correctement la plaie. Corvus rougit de nouveau, horriblement conscient des seins de sa dulcinée pressés contre lui.

"Tu... Tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? gémit-elle d'une voix coupable.

-Jamais, Séréna, lui assura son amant célestellien en refermant son bras autour de sa taille. Toute cette histoire avec Marine n'était qu'un malentendu.

-Je... Je sais, Corvus. Je le sais maintenant. Je l'ai su, comme une évidence, quand tu t'es jeté devant moi pour me protéger, tout à l'heure. Je... J'ai été imprudente, je t'ai mis en danger... Et j'ai été tellement en colère contre toi, alors que tu... tu..."

Elle se remit à pleurer doucement. Corvus, qui n'avait jamais été en colère contre elle pour quelque raison que ce soit, utilisa les quelques forces qu'il avait encore pour la hisser sur lui, malgré la plaie superficielle sur son ventre, couvertes par la chemise souillée de la jeune femme.

"Séréna, chuchota-t-il encore, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir, Séréna... Je n'aime que toi. Je n'aimerai toujours que toi. Les Célestelliens ne tombent jamais amoureux, je te l'ai dit; et pourtant, mon coeur t'a reconnue dès qu'il t'a vue à mon chevet, après que tu m'aies ramené blessé à Dracocardis. Nous sommes liés par de tendres sentiments, pour toujours et à jamais."

Le visage de sa belle s'illumina et de nouvelles larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues, de joie cette fois-ci.

"Je t'aime également, Corvus, murmura-t-elle, rose d'émotion. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et plus que je n'aimerai jamais personne. Pour toujours et à jamais."

Elle se pencha avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire mal et ils joignirent leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. A travers les branches des arbres qui abritaient leur étreinte, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant éclairèrent brièvement les mains de Corvus qui remontaient le long du ventre de Séréna.

/

Finalement, Séréna n'eut pas de gâteau pour son anniversaire. Mais elle obtint un présent bien plus précieux encore, le plus beau qu'elle eût pu espérer : ce jour-là, elle et Corvus se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, pour la première fois.


	4. Chapter 4

/NE PAS LIRE AVANT LA SAINT-VALENTIN :3/

Marine s'était rapidement mise à appréhender les idées plus ou moins éclairées du "vénéré Gardien" de Dracocardis. Le fait qu'il dosait mal son pouvoir, ajouté à sa maladresse depuis que ses blessures l'empêchaient de se mouvoir en toute aisance, faisait que ses romantiques idées tournaient régulièrement au désastre. Et Marine, de ces filles timides, serviables et malchanceuses, se retrouvait à faire le ménage et à payer les pots cassés pendant que les deux tourtereaux allaient roucouler à leur aise dans un coin. La preuve : le jour de l'anniversaire de Séréna, c'était elle qui s'était retrouvée à quatre pattes en train de frotter les dalles, et en équilibre sur une chaise à nettoyer le plafond, pendant que la jeune femme et le Célestellien avaient disparu elle ne savait où. On lui avait souvent répété qu'elle était trop gentille. Elle en avait conscience, mais cela ne la gênait pas particulièrement. Elle aimait faire plaisir aux autres. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se demanda si son sens de la gentillesse serait aigu au point de laisser le puissant Gardien brûler toute la maison.

"Vénéré Gardien, osa-t-elle pendant que le Célestellien essayait de faire craquer une allumette qu'il tenait entre ses mains bandées, je... je ne pense pas qu'un dîner aux chandelles soit une si... heu... pertinente idée..."

Corvus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_Peut-être craint-elle que je ne me brûle ? Ce serait vraiment le comble de la malchance si je me brûlait les mains avec cette allumette alors qu'elles ne sont pas encore guéries._

Marine craignait davantage pour le village que pour le Gardien, à cet instant précis. Corvus finit par s'apercevoir qu'elle fixait l'allumette et non pas ses mains avec appréhension, et il comprit.

_Ah, je vois... Ainsi, elle a peur que je ne mette le feu à la région..._

"N'ayez crainte, Marine, tenta-t-il de la rassurer de sa voix la plus professionnelle. Rien de fâcheux n'arrivera plus à aucun de nos rendez-vous, à Séréna et à moi, je vous en fais le serment !"

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire timide, penaude d'avoir laissé son Gardien percevoir ses doutes quant à ses capacités. Mais, fût-elle adorable et gentille, elle n'était pas inconsciente non plus.

"Laissez-moi faire, prudent Gardien, proposa-t-elle en tendant d'autorité les mains vers l'allumette et la boîte qui contenait les autres. Je ne voudrais pas que... un malencontreux accident ne se produise, malgré heu... eh bien tout votre talent et vos... précautions..."

_En fait, maintenant que j'y pense... Je me rends compte que ce ne doit pas être facile pour Marine tous les jours, de devoir couvrir et rattraper mes maladresses. Par égard pour elle, je devrai être plus prudent à l'avenir._

Cette constatation faite, il lui céda les allumettes, avec toutefois l'impression d'être un infirme dépendant. En réalité, il avait ce sentiment depuis qu'il était tombé de l'Observatoire et ne pouvait presque plus rien faire tout seul, mais ce n'était jamais très agréable pour un "puissant Gardien" comme lui. Il laissa donc Marine craquer habilement l'allumette et allumer les trois bougies du chandelier qui trônait au milieu de la table. Elles dégagèrent bientôt une odeur parfumée dans l'air. Avec la maison plongée dans la pénombre, l'ambiance était un peu étrange. Marine ressentit l'envie presque immédiate de sortir de la pièce, tant l'atmosphère avait pris un aspect romantique, de peur que Séréna ne soit prise d'une nouvelle vague de jalousie, à trouver son amie et son amant seuls, dans une maison sombre, éclairés par des chandeliers. Ils étaient tous deux un peu assommés par les senteurs dans l'air.

"Je... Je crois qu'il est temps que je me retire, vénéré Gardien, finit par balbutier Marine, qui se sentait rougir et parcourue de bouffées de chaleur sans savoir pourquoi.

-Mm... en effet, répondit Corvus d'un air un peu déboussolé. Il ne... faudrait pas que tu manques le début du banquet organisé par le maire.

-Fort... Fort bien, alors, je vais y aller. Je vais prévenir Séréna que vous l'attendez, et ferai mon possible pour couvrir votre absence auprès des autres villageois.

-Merci, Marine. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans toi, la remercia sincèrement le Gardien."

La jeune femme s'empourpra encore plus et se mit à s'éventer avec sa main.

_Oui, l'ambiance dans cette pièce est vraiment bizarre... Je devrais peut-être aérer un peu..._

Ils demeurèrent sans bouger pendant quelques instants, sans doute parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment conclure cette conversation, puis la jeune femme finit par s'éclipser en courant presque, et soupira de soulagement en retrouvant l'air frais du dehors.

_Etrange, j'ai l'esprit comme embrumé... Ce doit être l'odeur de ces bougies parfumées qui est... un peu trop lourde... Je me demande si c'est ce que le marchand sous-entendait en m'assurant que nous allions passer une soirée "étourdissante"..._

Corvus se passa la main dans les cheveux et se dégagea la nuque, emperlée de sueur, tout en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et soupira de soulagement, lui aussi, en sentait l'air rafraichissant lui caresser le visage. Cela fait, il s'efforça de patienter en attendant sa dulcinée. Pour se faire, il s'assit sur une de chaises installées autour de la table, tapota du pied par terre, se pencha, se redressa, fit craquer ses chevilles, se releva, marcha jusqu'à la porte, s'éventa de sa main, fit quelques allers-retours entre la table et la fenêtre, vérifia que la vitre ne cognerait pas contre le mur, retourna s'assoir, s'étira, alla lisser les draps du lit, recentra le chandelier sur la table, s'étira encore, puis finalement, se posta près de la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait nerveusement, alors qu'au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Séréna avait faussé compagnie à son père et aux autres villageois et avait rejoint son bien-aimé. Elle le trouva accoudé à la fenêtre, tapotant nerveusement le rebord de ses longs doigts fins. Elle aussi nota le changement d'atmosphère lorsqu'elle entra, mais de façon plus ténue, puisque la pièce était largement aérée.

"Oh, Corvus, un dîner aux chandelles ? s'exclama-t-elle en avisant l'élégante table dressée pour deux, recouverte d'une nappe rose, de pétales de fleurs et où trônait fièrement le chandelier. Quelle charmante idée !

-Oui, confirma l'intéressé en s'approchant et en lui prenant les mains. J'ai pensé que ce serait davantage agréable qu'un simple dîner... Après tout, ce jour est un jour important pour Dracocardis.

-En effet, la fête du solstice d'été donne toujours lieu à un grand banquet... Mais, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, tu le sais mieux que moi, toi qui assistes à cet évènement depuis des siècles."

Corvus se contenta de sourire et de la conduire galamment à sa chaise, qu'il tira pour elle. Il reproduisait exactement les mouvements qu'il avait vu les mortels faire si souvent, lors de rendez-vous "romantiques". Le mimétisme sur les humains était le seul moyen pour lui d'appréhender la façon de se comporter lorsque l'on était amoureux, puisque aucun Célestellien, jamais, n'avait vécu l'expérience. Pour un être sacré, copier des mortels était dégradant -surtout aux yeux de tous les anciens de l'Observatoire-, mais Corvus était Célestellien à apprendre de tout le monde. Il était pourtant certain qu'Aquila désapprouverait ce genre de comportement. Son esprit s'envola quelques instants vers son foyer, mais il fut bien vite ramené à la réalité lorsque son regard tomba sur les yeux clairs de Séréna, rendus plus brillants que d'ordinaire par la flamme mouvante des bougies qui s'y reflétait. Elle sourit en écartant délicatement une mèche châtain de son visage, et le Célestellien rougit sans savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr, la jeune femme lui faisait toujours de l'effet, mais enfin, cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'ils cohabitaient. Le temps où elle lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'en le regardant était révolu. Il jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'oeil soupçonneux sur les bougies aromatisées.

"Corvus ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Séréna, perplexe, en le voyant incendier les bougies du regard. Tu sembles... fatigué. Peut-être as-tu encore de la fièvre ?

-Comment ? Non, non, ce n'est rien, assura le Gardien en secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Je suis sans doute... nerveux à l'idée de ce dîner au chandelles. Précisément à cause du dîner.

-Oh, c'est donc toi qui l'a préparé ? s'amusa la jeune femme en souriant. Et tu as même eu le temps de faire le ménage !

-Le... ménage ? Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?"

_Peut-être les mortelles tiennent-elles particulièrement à passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec un homme dans une maison propre du sol au plafond ? C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà observé quoi que ce soit de tel..._

"Eh bien, tu sais... Ta dernière expérience de cuisine était quelque peu... salissante, développa Séréna. Pourtant, bien que je n'y vois pas grand chose, la maison me semble rutilante de propreté...

-J'ai appris de mes erreurs, et me suis appliqué à ne rien salir, cette fois, lui assura Corvus en leur servant un verre de vin. Tu pourras vérifier demain, tout est propre.

-Oh, si tu le dis, je te crois, répondit la jeune femme en portant le verre à ses lèvres. En ce cas, dis-moi, que mangeons-nous de bon, ce soir ?"

Malgré certaines de ses blessures qui le tiraillaient encore un peu, Corvus servit tout à table, sans que sa bien-aimée eût besoin de se lever de sa chaise ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il leur servit en entrée un potage de légumes velouté, rehaussé de crème fraîche. Au début, les deux amants mangèrent chacun dans leur propre bol -Séréna assura sincèrement qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé de soupe aussi délicieuse-, puis, alors qu'il contemplait sa dulcinée boire délicatement son potage, de longues mèches fines lui tombant sur l'oeil, il ressentit l'envie immédiate de la toucher et de la caresser. Il releva donc son menton du bout des doigts et lui porta sa propre cuillère à la bouche, comme il avait parfois vu des mortels le faire. Elle sourit, émoustillée, et entreprit de reprendre le même geste. Ensuite, comme plat principal, Corvus avait cuisiné un gratin de pommes de terre, servi avec deux truites de la rivière proche. Les deux amants avaient dégusté la moitié du plat lorsque Séréna frotta frileusement ses mains délicates l'une contre l'autre.

"As-tu froid ? s'inquiéta Corvus lorsqu'il la vit faire.

-Un peu, avoua la jeune femme. Je vais aller fermer la fenêtre, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Oh, laisse, je t'en prie ! Je vais aller la fermer moi-même, si tu as trop froid."

Il reprirent ensuite leur dîner en discutant gaiement, à voix un peu basse comme pour respecter le solennel du moment, le visage mutuellement éclairé par la lumière dansante des bougies. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Corvus ressentait d'étranges picotements dans tout le corps, et surtout dans l'estomac.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce dîner romantique me rendrait aussi nerveux..._

Lorsqu'il apporta le dessert, une onctueuse mousse au chocolat, il remarqua que Séréna s'agitait sur sa chaise.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'inquiéta le Gardien en déposant le plat en face d'elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oh... Non, ce n'est rien, assura la jeune femme, les joues empourprées. Je me sens juste, heu... un peu bizarre... Mais pas dans un mauvais sens, je t'assure..."

Le Célestellien hocha la tête sans répondre. Ils s'assit et ils dégustèrent leur mousse en silence. Corvus ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa bien-aimée à la dérobée, par dessous une des mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front... et alors qu'ils avaient fini la dernière cuillère, il s'aperçut qu'elle faisait de même.

"Ce... C'était vraiment délicieux, Corvus, dit-elle en lui souriant, les joues empourprées. J'ignorais que tu cuisinais si bien !

-Merci, je... Ce fût une expérience très enrichissante..."

_Tout-Puissant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir ce que je dis... J'ai une envie pratiquement irrépressible de... aaah... c'est vraiment étrange... Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que nous soyons seuls tous les deux ? Non, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait... Ce doit être à cause d'autre chose..._

Il sourit maladroitement à Séréna, qui le dévorait des yeux d'un air captivé, son pied s'agitant avec impatience sous la table.

"Je..., commença Corvus sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire."

_Oh, tant pis ! Elle semble aussi... émoustillée que moi !_

Balayant d'un coup toute retenue, le Célestellien se leva de sa chaise et contourna la table. Il se pencha avidement sur la bouche rose et délicate de Séréna, qui tendit le cou vers lui avec appétit. Il dévora ses lèvres de baisers, qu'elle lui rendait avec la même ferveur, une main agrippée à sa chemise. Il commença à explorer son ventre de ses doigts, la main sous le haut de la jeune femme, puis s'arrêta brusquement et rompit leur baiser. La mortelle allait protester, mais elle n'en eût ni l'occasion, ni le besoin. Le Gardien la souleva dans ses bras -l'excitation le faisait presque oublier ses dernières blessures- et la porta sur le lit. Il l'y allongea galamment et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes qu'elle écartait pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher davantage d'elle. Il recommença à lui dévorer la bouche de baisers passionnés tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa chemise, puis passait ses petites mains tièdes et mouillées de sueur dessous pour lui caresser le torse et le ventre. La main de Corvus glissa le long de ses cuisses, sous sa robe, puis s'envola pour reprendre ses caresses sur son ventre. Il délassa son bustier pour avoir davantage de place, puis fit courir ses mains sur son ventre, puis ses seins, lui arrachant un hoquet de plaisir contre ses lèvres. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et glissa délicatement ses doigts contre les douces ailes blanches garnies de plumes. Corvus sursauta et s'écarta un peu pour dévisager sa bien-aimée. Ils se sourirent avec adoration et replongèrent dans leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Cette étrange ambiance qui les enveloppait n'était pas si dérangeante, finalement.

/

Séréna acheva de peigner ses cheveux châtains tout ébouriffés. Elle sourit à Corvus, ou plutôt à son reflet dans la glace. Celui-ci fermait les derniers boutons de sa chemise, puis il fit bouffer ses mèches blondes tout en lui rendant son sourire.

"Sans doute devrions-nous nous joindre au reste des villageois, fit remarquer le Célestellien. Ton père ne tardera pas à remarquer notre absence.

-Oui, et ce serait incorrect de notre part de manquer ces importants festivités, approuva la jeune femme en replaçant son bustier. Peux-tu m'aider à le lacer, s'il te plaît ? Après tout, c'est de ta faute s'il est défait."

Le Gardien se retint de rire et s'approcha pour l'aider. Tout en laçant le dernier lacet, il ne put résister et déposa un baiser sur la nuque de sa bien-aimée. Elle frémit doucement et le repoussa, un sourire adorable au coin des lèvres.

"Allons, ça suffit, maintenant. Nous avons suffisamment batifolé pour ce soir. Il est temps de regagner le bal.

-Je me demande tout de même ce qui a pu déclencher cet élan de passion..."

Tandis qu'il valsait gracieusement avec Séréna sur la place du village, sous l'oeil jaloux de certains villageois, Corvus ne put s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Cette atmosphère qui les avait conduit à faire l'amour le laissait vraiment perplexe.

/

Plusieurs jours plus tard, en faisant du rangement, Séréna retrouva le paquet de bougies encore plein. Par curiosité, elle parcourut l'emballage des yeux. Son visage s'empourpra et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à voix basse en lisant ce qui y était inscrit, et que Corvus n'avait probablement pas vu. Le produit était ainsi nommé : "Bougies aphrodisiaques. Pour passer une soirée étourdissante !"


End file.
